1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation apparatus, a navigation method, a navigation program and a recording medium storing the program.
2. Description of Related Art
Navigation apparatus for supporting the user driving a motor vehicle by providing guidance for the moving vehicle until the vehicle gets to the destination have been developed in recent years and are well known at present. With such a navigation apparatus, the route to be followed by the passenger to get to the destination is defined automatically and the passenger is guided by voice and display so as to move along the defined route.
As the passenger is guided to move on, the vehicle may come across a fork where a number of roads are found ahead. Then, the navigation apparatus indicates the way to be taken by the passenger in order to follow the defined route so that the moving vehicle may not divert from the defined route to be followed.
When the moving vehicle comes across a fork, the passenger may not miss the defined route without guidance if the current road continues beyond the fork and appears to be the right way to be taken. Then, the passenger can drive the vehicle without diverting from the defined route. In such a case, the voice guiding the passenger may sound unnecessary and unpleasant. Particularly, when the passenger is playing the car audio system and enjoying music, he or she may be embarrassed by the voice guidance because it interferes with the pleasure of listening to music.